A New Beginning
by Valentine'sNinja
Summary: She has nothing to say to him, especially after he disappeared for two weeks without a word or a sign that he was alive. Now it's Vincent's turn to follow her around, and he never thought he'd be the one doing the talking. VincentYuffie, part 2 of 2.
1. Part 1

Okay, so this piece came to me in the midst of writing evil Vincent for my current fic, _"Princess of Thieves." _It's so much fun to write him as this evil jerk who feels no guilt, but then I felt the urge to write our lovable emo-gunman. This is another take on Vincent's return after Omega, since in the end of DoC, Yuffie is shown asking Tifa for any news on him. It's kind of angsty in some sections, but not so much to be suffocating. Still it builds and ends into romance, or at least I think it does. I won't say more, so I'll leave you to it. Enjoy!

_Warning: for language and adult situations in the next chapter. Be warned!_

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VII or any of the characters used in this piece of fiction. I am making no money off of them.

…………………………………

**A New Beginning**

…………………………………

"Yuffie?"

The ninja looked up from where she had been staring out of a window of Seventh Heaven and turned to Tifa, a small smile on her face. "Yeah?" she asked.

"Vincent is okay," Tifa said with a small sigh of relief.

"How do you know?" Yuffie asked, jumping out of her seat and running towards the bar.

Tifa smiled sweetly. "Cid is bringing him to Edge as we speak."

"Really?" asked the ninja, not able to contain her excitement and her relief. "Thank Leviathan. I kept having these ultra horrible dreams about him dead under a pile of rubble in Midgar. Did they tell you where he's been all this time? Did you talk to him?"

Tifa shook her head. "Reeve is going to be here before Vincent. Maybe he knows," she replied, washing a few shot glasses.

Yuffie sighed to herself and finally felt the burden lift from her shoulders at the knowledge that he was okay. She'd had many sleepless nights the past two weeks her secret crush had been gone. She hadn't really known how much he mattered to her until the knowledge that he could've very well been dead had entered her mind. Reeve, Barret, Cloud, and Cid had all searched for him relentlessly but there had been to indication that he had gotten away from the Omega battle alive. There had been nights when even Denzel and Marlene hadn't been able to cheer her up.

Now though, she felt as if her heart would jump right out of her chest in happiness and relief. She smiled and pranced around the bar, striking poses every few minutes as Tifa watched her from afar, a smile on her own face. It was a good thing that Shelke wasn't lurking in the shadows or something just as creepy. Yuffie couldn't say she cared much for the girl that Tifa had taken in—because no matter what they said, Shelke was a nineteen year old _girl_—but there was something slightly irritating about her. Maybe it was Yuffie's ingrained aversion for Lucrecia that fueled the dislike, but she had tried to be nice to Shelke, and so far they avoided crossing paths with each other.

The door to the bar opened and the commissioner of the WRO stepped in, a cheerful smile on his face as he greeted Tifa, and then Yuffie. He sat at the bar and thanked Tifa as she handed over a cool glass of iced tea. Yuffie did a little jumping dance and looked at Reeve as he took his sweet time, sipping on his drink. "Well? When is he going to be here? Is he okay? Where has he been all this time?"

"Calm down, Yuffie!" Reeve said with a smile. "They'll be here by nightfall. He's okay, since we had a medic check on him—against his will—and he's as healthy as he was before this whole Deepground thing started. Chaos is back in the planet, and he is one demon free." Reeve paused and stared down at his drink, avoiding Yuffie's bright eyes as he delivered the next piece of information. "He's been… he's been in Lucrecia's cave this entire time, healing on his own. Shelke went up there to get him, and she and Cid are bringing him back."

Yuffie stopped and stared at Reeve as if he had just slapped her, and in a sense he had. Vincent… had been with his _beloved _Lucrecia for _two weeks_ while they worried sick over him? Hadn't he cared that they had all thought him dead, or mangled, or possibly buried in rubble? She felt her heart fall right into the pit of her stomach. Of course he didn't care. He cared only for his dead girlfriend and everyone else be damned. Well, everyone else except _Shelke_, who just conveniently had Lucrecia in her head.

"Yuffie, are you okay?" Tifa asked, noticing the look on her friend's face.

"I'm fine," Yuffie replied, plastering a forced smile on her face. She ended up looking like she was grimacing in pain. "I'll… I'll talk to you guys later. I gotta… I've got this thing to do…" she said vaguely, heading towards the door.

Tifa and Reeve watched her go in worry. "I think she didn't take it well, knowing that Vincent had spent all this time in that cave," the bartender murmured.

Reeve nodded and sighed sadly. "Maybe it's better for her to just realize that she dreams an impossible dream, now, before it gets too painful."

"You think it's impossible? I've seen her with Vincent. He tolerates her more than he cares to admit. There's something there, Reeve, but they're both too stubborn to actually try to work something out," Tifa said with a sigh.

Reeve shrugged. "I don't think it would be appreciated on either side if we were to interfere. Now, where are the children? Denzel told me that he wanted help with his science project and I am more than happy to help."

"He's upstairs," Tifa said uncertainly. "Reeve… you better not help him build something explosive. The last thing I want is for Denzel to get expelled from school," she warned.

"Don't worry about us, Tifa. We're coming up with something quite interesting," he said with an easy grin.

Tifa had never trusted handsome men who smiled like that. She just made a small noise in her throat and moved on to take care of a few customers who walked through the door.

………………

Stupid Vincent, and his stupid handsomeness, and his stupid ability to make her feel stupid. Yuffie had promised herself she wouldn't cry, but she was feeling like a total idiot, but more like some type of crybaby. She had thought that… that Lucrecia wasn't that much of a big deal anymore. She had obviously been deluding herself, since Vincent would never stop loving the woman who broke him _and_ his heart, but… but…

Might as well go home, she thought to herself. She had been wandering Edge for hours now, just stopping to grab a slice of pizza from a small restaurant in the heart of the growing city, and then perusing the weapons and materia stores. The sun had gone down nearly an hour before, and it wouldn't take long for the city to fill with fog and drop in temperature as it usually did. Rubbing her hands up and down her arms to warm herself, she quickened her pace back towards Seventh Heaven.

She had run out on Tifa and Reeve before they'd had a chance to notice anything out of the ordinary. Only Tifa knew about her crush on Vincent, but she didn't need one of the guys finding out too. Reeve would blab to Cid, and then Cid wouldn't be able to keep it to himself, no matter how much he claimed that he wasn't a gossip, but the point was, they couldn't find out. Yuffie couldn't risk Vincent learning of her feelings too.

She often wondered if he had known from the very beginning and had shacked it up to teenage hormones on overdrive. Still, even as she grew out of her early teens and closed in on twenty, Yuffie found that she couldn't deny that what she felt for Vincent was something pure and honest. She was in love with him. Of course, he wouldn't ever believe her, least of all _see_ her as someone who could be in his life and who wouldn't hurt him the way Lucrecia had.

Yuffie sighed heavily as she neared the bar, and stuffed her thoughts right back into her head. She noticed that the sign read 'closed,' and that there was music coming from inside. As she stepped in through the unlocked door, she found that all their friends were there, even Shera and Red XIII. Her eyes took in all the relieved and happy smiles, and towards the bar, she could see that Cid, Barret, and Reeve were sitting with her impossible dream.

"Yuffie, Vincent is here," Tifa said unnecessarily, noticing the solemn look on Yuffie's face.

Yuffie's eyes drifted over to the gunman, and brown met crimson. Then, to everyone's shock, she turned and walked off towards the stairs without a backwards glance or even a small welcome. They were all quiet for a long moment, only the music playing in the background, but Cloud's eyes met Tifa's and she gave a little confused shrug.

"What's wrong with the brat? I was expecting her to throttle ya from the moment she saw ya again," Cid said around a toothpick, a glass of alcohol in his hand.

Vincent realized that he hadn't been expecting that reaction from Yuffie. He had been bracing himself to hear her yell, whine, or curse, but absolute silence and indifference? It was throwing him off. He didn't understand why she had reacted that way, but from what Cid had been cursing about during the trip back, Yuffie had been asking for him every single day, harassing them all and pushing for their friends to find him. He did feel guilty for leaving them wondering if he had been killed after the battle against Omega, but they should've trusted him enough to know that he could take care of himself without anyone else helping. He had always been independent and having friends who worried about him after thirty years of solitude had been something to get used to.

But… he had seen a look in Yuffie's eyes that spoke of sadness and disappointment. He didn't want her to look at him that way. Though he wasn't entirely sure he preferred that look he had seen in her eyes on rare occasions when she thought that he wouldn't notice. He didn't know if he would ever be ready to accept anyone after Lucrecia. His worry grew a little more when nearly three hours later, she still hadn't come down to speak to him.

All their friends were already mellowed and some singing to the music, but he was restless. Yuffie's lack of response for his return was still stewing in his head and it bothered him. Making sure that no one noticed him leave—which was possible because of the amount of drinks they had all enjoyed already—he slipped up the stairs and towards Yuffie's room there. He knocked twice and listened for her footsteps. None came, and he knocked once more. "Yuffie?" he asked quietly.

There was no answer and he debated whether to just go back to the party, or invade her privacy in case she was in her room and ignoring him. He tried the doorknob and it turned, allowing him into the neat mess that was her home at the moment.

What he meant by neat mess was that the clutters of things were in piles out of the way, not completely in the way, but not as nice and organized as Tifa liked to keep things. He looked around and saw no sign of her. The bathroom door was open and the lights off, but he did see that the window was wide open and the curtains were billowing gently with the cool breeze. He moved towards it and poked his head out. He could see her feet dangling over the side of the roof, but the rest of her was out of his view.

Letting out a small sigh, he climbed up the water drain and jumped up the roof with quiet and quick stealth. He noticed she was staring into the distance, eyes unseeing and mind far away. It appeared that she hadn't even noticed that he was there, next to her. "Yuffie?" he asked once more.

The ninja blinked slowly and then turned those usually expressive eyes to his. She said nothing again and just stared at him. Then she turned to look back at the distance and Vincent had the distinct impression that she was trying to ignore him, or pretend that he wasn't there. He didn't know why it bothered him so much when a few years ago he would've jumped at the idea of being invisible to her. Yuffie was his friend, and as such, he had known that nothing good could come of the crush she'd had on him as a teen.

She had matured so much and grown into such an amazing young woman, he didn't want to taint her innocence. She deserved better. She deserved someone whole and able to love her the way she was supposed to be loved. He wasn't that someone. "I guess… I owe you an explanation," he murmured.

'_You're damn right you do,'_ Yuffie thought inwardly, but offered him no reply. She had thought of it the moment their eyes had met downstairs. She wouldn't talk to him for as long as she could hold out. That would teach him to hold her—all of them—for granted. They were his friends and they deserved so much better than his inconsiderate attitude. She just wondered if she'd be able to keep her own mouth closed. It would be a challenge, but she would try her hardest.

When she didn't reply, Vincent frowned and stared at her, taking in the sweep of her cheekbones, the arch of her eyebrows, the dark eyelashes, and her straight nose. He'd seen his fair share of beauties, and even though Yuffie cared very little about her looks, she was one of the prettiest women he had ever met. She wasn't quite like Lucrecia, but Yuffie had her own charms. He had eyes. He was a man.

"Won't you even look at me?" he asked her. Yuffie blinked once more and then looked at him briefly. That look unsettled him. Her behavior was making him anxious. It was so unlike the Yuffie he was used to, he didn't know how to really handle it. "I needed time alone."

'_Don't you always?' _Yuffie asked inwardly, trying very hard to keep it to herself.

"I didn't… I didn't want to worry you all, but I needed time to think, to come to terms with Chaos leaving, and with finding out some things about my father and Lucrecia. Solitude always served to make me clear my mind," said Vincent, eyes on the dark horizon now.

'_Wow. That was the most I've ever heard him say,' _Yuffie said to herself. _'Still, he ain't gonna convince me that easily.'_

When he received no reply, he let out a small sigh and realized that her hands were clenched against her boots, since she was sitting with her legs bent and crossed at the ankles. "I'm sorry if I upset you."

'_Try keeping me awake at night for two weeks, sleepless and wondering if you were dead somewhere, while really, you were off with the woman who cursed you with Chaos and broke your heart.' _She couldn't bear to even look at him, otherwise she'd give in and tell him just how worried she had been when he hadn't come home after the battle. She couldn't tell him how much she had cried that night, alone in her room, at the thought that he could've been dead.

"I understand that you're angry with me. But… I appreciate our friendship, and I don't want things between us to remain like this. I will reside here until you wish to speak to me again," he said before standing, his eyes noting the faint tremble of her shoulders. He made up his mind before he could really think on it, and unbuckled his cloak. He draped it over her shoulders and gave them a squeeze before disappearing over the side of the roof.

Yuffie watched him go and felt the stupid tears blur her vision again. The heavy material over her shoulders was warm and smelled just like him. Like gunpowder, trees, and earth. It was a wonderful scent. She basked in it for a long time, until it was truly too cold to remain outside, and her cheeks felt as if they had been frozen on her face. She crawled into her room and into bed, still warm and toasty inside the cloak and just laid there for a while, staring at the well and taking in Vincent's scent. She went to sleep in her clothes and with the cloak wrapped around her.

………

When Vincent walked down from his room and into Seventh Heaven, he found his cloak neatly folded over the back of a chair. He brought it up to him, and out of curiosity sniffed it tentatively. Yuffie's unique scent was there, a cross between cherry blossoms and the polish for her shuriken. As he pulled the material over his shoulders, he watched as Cloud walked down, followed closely by a very annoyed looking Cid. "I need some damned coffee," said the pilot sleepily.

Cloud just smirked at Vincent and walked off to get the coffee started, since Tifa was still asleep. "Did you and Yuffie make-up?" he asked as Vincent followed them into the kitchen.

"She was still not speaking to me when I saw her last night," Vincent replied evenly. There was a small ache somewhere in his chest at the thought that he may have forever damaged their friendship.

"What's the big deal? We all know that the brat ain't the most stable of people. She'll get over whatever is eating at her," Cid put in, taking a heavy seat at the breakfast table.

"Where is she? Is she still in her room?" Vincent asked as casually as he could.

Cloud merely raised an eyebrow at the gunman, and they shared a look that Cid missed while he sulked at the table. "What's with the sudden worry over Yuffie? Is there something we need to know?" he asked.

Cid's head popped up and he gave Vincent a critical look. "Ya trying to get into the ninja's pants? Think again, Valentine. Ya don't touch her unless you're serious about her," he said darkly.

The blond swordsman leaned back against the counter and watched the cool look on Vincent's face. "There's no shame in admitting that you like her. She's young, and it's about time you finally moved on."

Vincent felt a headache coming on and wanted nothing more than to shoot both men in the foot. Not enough to kill them, but enough to make them _hurt_ for saying things that made him uncomfortable. He wasn't even sure that he felt anything at all for Yuffie. "She is just a friend," he said in a monotone.

Cid was the one eyeing him now, a look of suspicion on his face. "Why does it bother ya that she won't talk to ya then? If I were you, I'd be happy that she's finally shut the hell up."

Cloud noticed the growing annoyed look on Vincent's face and knew that he would just turn and leave if he and Cid didn't stop badgering him. "She left early this morning. Said something about asking Reeve for work because she didn't want to be here anymore," he said quietly.

Vincent mulled that over for a moment. She had left because of him? The news caused all kind of unpleasantness in his gut, starting by the fact that she didn't want to be near him. What was going on with her? Why was it so hard to understand that he had needed time alone to think? He stepped away from the wall and looked at his comrades and friends. "I will be back later," he said, walking off before the other two men could say anything to him.

Cid looked at Cloud and shrugged. "Should we be worried?" he asked, taking a sip of the coffee Cloud had just handed to him.

"Yuffie's a grown girl. We can't keep treating her like a child. She may very well show Vincent that she's a woman capable of taking care of herself. Maybe he'll even make a move on her," Cloud said with a shrug. "Or maybe she'll make a move on him."

Cid narrowed his eyes. "Since when did ya become so insightful and shit?"

"Tifa," Cloud said simply, a hint of a smile on his face.

The pilot let out a gruff laugh and patted his friend on the shoulder. "You and Tifa, and now Valentine and the brat. What is this damn world coming to?"

…………

Yuffie rolled her shoulders as she walked out of the WRO training room, her hair damp from a refreshing shower. She had kicked a lot of ass, and had very few bruises to show for it—which was a good thing. As she rounded the corner, not watching where she was going, she bounced off of someone's chest. She looked up, lips parting to expel and apology, when she came face to face with Vincent. She shut her mouth closed and moved to the side to keep walking.

"Yuffie," he said impatiently, taking her arm and nearly dragging her back when she fought against his hold. "How long are you going to not talk to me?"

She shrugged but wouldn't meet his eyes. _'Until you realize what type of jerk you are for not _seeing_ me.'_

"Will you at least explain to me why you're acting this way?" Vincent questioned.

Yuffie gave him a withering glare and walked away from him. As she rounded the corner, she let out a sigh and convinced herself that she had a right to treat him this way. She loved him and he didn't care. And yes, she had just said _love, _because her crush had changed without asking for her permission. Still, it didn't really matter. At least to Vincent; all he cared about was his love for the scientist. She nearly barged into Reeve's office, just as he was opening the door.

"What can I help you with, Yuffie?" he asked pleasantly.

"I need to go on a mission. I need to get away from here. Away from people," Yuffie said quickly, pacing and looking very much like some type of caged animal.

"And people would be codeword for Vincent?" Reeve asked smartly.

"No. I just feel crowded. Do you have a mission for me, or not?" she asked impatiently.

Reeve flipped through a few papers and noticed the tenseness in Yuffie's shoulders. Something must've happened to make her feel that way. Suddenly a plan formed in his cunning mind, and he knew exactly what he had to do. "Be ready by tonight. You'll leave at midnight."

"What's the assignment?" Yuffie asked with a sigh.

"I just need you to follow someone for a few days. Watch his movements and report to me if there's something suspicious." At her look, he shook his head. "It's all I have at the moment. A lot of my employees or on a very deserved vacation, so missions are down to a minimum," Reeve said cheerfully.

Yuffie nodded then. "Okay. I'll go see Tifa to tell her I'm leaving and then I'll come back."

Reeve nodded and waved as Yuffie walked out the door. He took out his phone and dialed. "Hello? Vincent? Is there any way that you can come to my office now?"

………

Packing her things as Tifa watched, Yuffie smiled at the wary look on her friend's face. "Don't worry about me, Tifa. I just need some air. I need to get out of Edge while… just because."

"Were you going to say 'while Vincent was here'?" Tifa asked.

Yuffie shrugged. "He keeps trying to get me to talk to him, and I _won't_," she said vehemently. "He left us. He left us worrying about whether he was dead or alive, and for what? To spend all this time with a dead woman who ruined his life? Does he really expect me to just forget it all in a space of one day and be all happy and cheery with him?"

"Those are a lot of questions," Tifa said lightly. "Why not ask yourself why you can't forgive him?"

The ninja shook her head. "Because I feel like he betrayed us in some way. We've been his friends all these years. We helped him in the battle against Omega and he still he won't let us in," she said in a furious whisper, not wanting to be overheard.

Tifa understood then what was going through Yuffie's head, and in fact that when Yuffie used the word 'we,' it actually meant, 'me.' Maybe she wouldn't admit it to her or anyone, but she was in love with Vincent. They weren't talking about a tiny crush, or obsession—which some of their friends thought Yuffie felt for Vincent—but she was truly in love with the gunman and that was why she stayed away. If Yuffie gave up and began to talk to him again, she would probably blurt out all that she was thinking and feeling towards Vincent.

"Well then, please be careful while you're out there, and come back soon. You know that you'll always have a home with us," Tifa said with a warm smile.

Yuffie nodded and hugged her after slinging her bag across her shoulder. "Thanks Teef. You're the best friend a girl could ever ask for," she said before moving away and out the door.

Tifa walked with her and waved as Yuffie left the bar. She just hoped that Reeve's plan wouldn't backfire on him; he had called to tell her about it earlier. They would be going on an official mission, but it wasn't something important. They just had to keep tabs on a man who handled a small band of criminals in Junon. Hopefully during that time, Vincent would be able to get Yuffie to talk to him.

………………

Cid dropped her off in the outskirts of Junon, telling her to be careful and to have fun. Yuffie had given him a very rude hand gesture and had walked the rest of the way into the city. First, she rented a room at the nearest in, and then looked over the file that Reeve had given to her that held all the basic information on the man she was supposed to be watching. She pulled on a jacket and a hat that hid her face and allowed her to blend in with the crowd before making her way onto the street to start with her mission.

No one paid her any mind as she strolled down the street; she looked like just another kid wandering around, looking to get into trouble. She neared a restaurant where her mark usually had lunch, and she stopped half a block away to purchase an ice cream cone and to wait and see if the man walked out. He did, and she followed at considerable distance, noticing what building he stepped into—which happened to look abandoned—and at the fact that the man who had opened the door for him looked mighty suspicious.

As she slipped into an alley to continue observing, she felt as if she was being watched herself. Her eyes scanned the alley, and then moved up towards the roof, thinking that she caught a flash of crimson. Her eyes narrowed and she wondered if she was seeing things. She shook herself and went back to watching the building, taking in the various exits, the people who entered what was supposed to be an abandoned place, and filed every little detail she could for Reeve's report. She turned to walk away, but before she could go, she felt someone come up behind her. She sighed in irritation and turned, noticing a man not terribly scary, and who needed work on looking intimidating.

"What's a cute girl like you doing alone in a place like this?" he asked with a drawl.

Yuffie gave him a flat look. "I'm taking a piss. Beat it, will ya?" she snapped, turning to go.

"Not so fast, sweetheart," he said, grabbing her arm and turning her around forcefully.

"Don't touch me!" Yuffie snarled, sending a fist into his face and then running her knee into his crotch. The man went down with a painful cry, but out of the darkness, two more thugs emerged. Yuffie sighed in irritation and glanced wearily at the blades they produced from inside their coats.

Then her eyes widened as a curtain of crimson and black descended from the roof and proceeded to bash the two men's skulls against each other. Yuffie watched him with a roll of her eyes and turned to walk away, but not before kicking the other thug on the ground once more for good measure. What was Vincent doing there? Why couldn't he just stay away from her for some time?

He caught up to her just as she rounded the corner and made her way back towards the inn. "You're still not speaking to me?" he asked her. Yuffie just ignored him and tried to keep walking, but his grip on her arm was like steel. "Won't you at least tell me what you're thinking?" he asked as they reached the door to her room and she took out the cardkey.

Yuffie shook her head and entered her room, shutting it in his face.

…………

More than a week of watching over her and doing his part in watching the man they were supposed to spying on, Vincent lay in the bed, in his room at the inn. A week of not hearing a word from her, of following her like a shadow as she moved into a slightly dangerous section of Junon. It wasn't so bad, but every city in town would always have some type of scum, trying to suppress the honest workers and the good people.

He had thought that going with her on this mission would ease the tension and she would eventually break. That she wouldn't last so long without talking to him because this was _Yuffie._ How long could she really stay silent and cold around him? It was unlike her, and he felt as if he had lost a good friend from the moment she had refused to even look his way. He didn't know what else he could do and he couldn't quite figure out why it bothered him that she was angry/disappointed/anything-else at him. He just wanted things to go back to the way they used to be.

The times he tried to approach her, she would just give him a look to acknowledge him, and then she would turn away and ignore him for the rest of the time while they carried out their mission. He had tried talking to her, and Vincent had come to realize that this was the first time he had ever willingly talked so much. It also seemed as if their roles had been reversed, since he was the one talking and she was the one ignoring him. Well, he'd had enough; he stood from his bed and walked out of the room, holstering Cerberus as he went. He knocked twice on Yuffie's door, but once more was encountered with silence. Either she was ignoring him—as usual—or she was out of her room.

Something pricked him at the back of his spine, a feeling, or maybe his instincts. He walked out of the inn and towards the building where their mark would go into and not leave until late in the night. Using his agility and ability to jump great distances, he moved onto the roofs of the buildings and jumped from roof to roof, staying out of sight. Jumping directly onto the roof of the building they had been watching, he nearly collided with the ninja.

"What are you doing here on your own?" he asked her darkly.

Yuffie grit her teeth and decided to talk to him, just to inform him what she had just found. "They're gone. I couldn't sleep—I came to check on them and found that the building is deserted. They took everything with them and there's nothing inside."

Vincent gave her a cool look and realized that she was speaking out of necessity, more than actually wanting to. Then his nose took in the scent and the heaviness in the air before he felt anything out of the ordinary. He had only a second to pull Yuffie into his arms before the world literally exploded around them and they were falling through the air. He had tried to jump off of the roof, but it would be a close call. He landed on the street and covered Yuffie with his own body as flaming debris fell all around them and smoke obscured his vision. The heat was near suffocating, and his lungs burned with every breath he took, despite all of his enhancements.

Moving to his knees, Vincent checked on Yuffie as the smoke cleared, noting that she only had a few cuts and bruises that weren't too dangerous. He would be able to tend to them back at the Inn. Her eyes were wide in a face covered by soot and smoke, but she was okay. He cupped her cheek and rubbed away the tear that trailed down her cheek, clearing a small path as it went. "We're okay," he whispered.

She just nodded but offered no words, even as he helped her up from the rubble of the destroyed building they had been standing on only minutes before. Any sort of evidence that they could've found on the men would be gone, incinerated, and she had to wonder if they had known that someone had been watching them. That meant that she had done her job wrong. That this was her fault—and Vincent's, for not leaving her the hell alone—but she was grateful enough to realize that if he hadn't been there and the bomb had gone off…

"We should leave," Vincent said, hearing the sounds of sirens as someone alerted the police and firefighters. She was still on shaky legs and she nearly face planted with the ground when he pulled her along. She resisted when he pulled her into his arms and picked her up, nearly running towards the inn and slipping in through the window of his room, which he had left unlocked before leaving. "Does anything else hurt?" he asked her quietly, grabbing a first aid kit he kept in his rucksack. When she refused to answer, Vincent sighed in irritation.

Yuffie just watched him with eyes still a little too shiny for her taste, but said nothing. Even after saving her life he didn't deserve it. She wouldn't give in. She wouldn't give in! Her breath hitched in pain when he mercilessly dabbed at her cuts with the alcohol, but instead of yelling at him the way she normally would, she slapped at his hand angrily.

"I have to clean your wounds," he said impatiently, a little anger showing through the cracks of his usually expressionless face.

"I can do it myself, I'm a grown woman," she blurted before she could stop herself.

"Funny, it doesn't seem like you're a grown woman to me. You certainly don't act like it," he snarked.

Yuffie pursed her lips and stood, marching towards the door and walking off towards her room. Vincent sighed heavily and stood to follow her, the first aid still in his hands. He wedged a boot in before she had the chance to slam it in his face again. Despite all her efforts to close the door, his strength was something to be envied. "Get out!" she finally yelled, voice cracking a bit. She didn't want to cry. Not now, and especially not in front of him. She walked straight into her bathroom to wash her face of soot and dab at the little cuts with a towel.

"No." He stepped into her room and shut the door. "I've had enough of all of this immature behavior," said Vincent darkly.

"Immature behavior," she muttered derisively. "Tough shit. I'm sick and tired of _your _behavior too, so I guess you can join the fucking club." She stormed out of her bathroom to glare at him.

Vincent wondered where her sudden anger was coming from—as well as the Cid-like language. She had been ignoring him and acting completely aloof for the past week, had she finally reached her limit? "Why don't you tell me what's going on?" he asked quietly.

Yuffie's breath shuddered a little and she stepped back when he approached her once more to clean her wounds. "I don't know why you suddenly seem to care so much. You made it more than clear in the last two weeks that you were gone that you didn't want anyone around you. Why are you here? Why accept this mission in the first place when it's so obvious that you care so little for your friends?"

Vincent stared at her. "You can't possibly think that of me," he said softly. "I care," he muttered, tone a little put off.

"Right. You think that spending two weeks out there, without a word to any of us meant you cared? You think having many sleepless nights, worrying about whether you were dead or alive was something your friends deserved? Geez Vincent, I have to wonder how it is that you truly love, if this is how you show you care. Leviathan, maybe Lucrecia deserves more sympathy than I thought," she jabbed.

Vincent's eyes went cold in an instant, but he couldn't help the twinge of hurt at the wary look in her eyes as she stepped away from him. How could she possibly think that he would physically hurt her? _'You've already hurt her in every other way possible. All that's left is for you to physically hit her,' _echoed a voice in his head that sounded very much like Chaos. He shook off the eerie sound. "You know nothing about me Yuffie. Do you think that I came along on this mission for my own benefit? Can you at least stop to think about… what would've happened if I… hadn't been there tonight?"

Yuffie wanted to hold on to her anger—she'd been doing a good job at it the past week—but the look in his eyes made her hesitate. "I doubt your word because you don't let anyone in. At least this way you've been able to see how _I _feel when you ignore me. When you don't consider me—or any of us—" she rushed in, trying not to blush. "—in your plans. I've tried to be a good friend, but you don't care, and I've had enough of being invisible."

"You're not invisible," he muttered, looking a little confused.

"That's not the point!" she yelled, impatience adding to her resentment. "I haven't gone back to Wutai because of you! I haven't seen my father; I haven't seen my people, and all for what? For a man who doesn't even appreciate it. I stopped my entire life for you, and you can't see…" she trailed off, not meeting his eyes in fear that she would burst into those foolish tears she could feel so close. "Vincent, just leave. I don't want to deal with you right now."

She looked so tired and defeated, he didn't know what to say to her. Well, he had hardly said anything to her before, when they had still been friends and on speaking terms. He couldn't bear the thought of them parting ways and not fixing the rift that had formed between them. "I never meant to cause you all grief," he murmured.

"I never meant to fall in love with you either," she muttered under her breath.

Unfortunately for Yuffie, she forgot that Vincent just happened to have enhanced hearing as well, and he caught her words quite clearly. "… love… what?" he asked, words failing him.

Yuffie looked up and shook her head. "Nothing. You heard wrong," she said quickly, standing and walking towards the door.

He stopped her, a hand on her wrist. "What? No. You must explain to me what your words meant."

"What's so hard for you to understand?" she yelled again. "Geez, do you purposely make yourself this stupid?" she sneered.

Vincent tightened his hold on her wrist and pulled her forward. "I'm a monster, Yuffie. Is _that_ so hard to understand?"

"Oh, cut the bullshit. I'm a monster this, I must repent for my sins that. It's the same tired old song. You treat me like I'm the child, but you seem to act like one yourself. You're a sixty year old man, Vincent. Grow up!" she snapped, her tears long gone with the wave of anger that once again filled her.

His eyes had darkened to a smoldering crimson, like lava as it poured over the side of a volcano. Neither of them could figure out who made the move, but in the end Vincent hoped that it hadn't been him, as their lips crashed almost painfully. He couldn't forget who she was, and what he was doing, but the need to make her see that he cared far more than he was comfortable with won out.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Okay, so this was supposed to be a oneshot, but it turned into a two part. I didn't mean for that to happen, but it turned into twenty something pages, and it was too much for just one chapter. So it will be split into two, and the next chapter will have the smut. I'm fairly happy with this one so far, but the next section needs a little bit more work. So how is it so far? Too fast? Too boring? Too unlikely? Feel free to let me know and I will do my best. Still, I hope everyone enjoyed it so far.

I will try my best to have an update for _PoT_ tomorrow, for those of you following, but I can't really be sure. I'm taking a few classes, and I still don't know how it'll impact my writing time yet. Remember to give me your honest opinion here, but I do hope everyone enjoyed. Also, special thanks to Aveira, if she reads this, for all her kind words in our messages, you made it easier for the inspiration to come(read her fics people. They're all great!). Have a great weekend everyone!

Joey


	2. Part 2

Okay, so here's the rest of the fic. I just want to point out that the adult scene is a little more explicit than I'm used to writing--not by much though, so don't freak out on me, I'm kinda trying to get more practice in that department, and I want to see if I still got it. This chapter is smut and fluff, so be prepared for the sappy, happy ending, alright? Good. I won't keep you any longer!

_**Warnings: **__language and the adult scene here at the beginning. Don't read it if it makes you uncomfortable, please. You've been warned!_

………………………………

**A New Beginning**

………………………………

Her hands were clutching at red fabric, his digging into the skin of her bare waist. Vincent pressed her against the wall next to her bed as his lips sought hers, as he memorized the taste of her kiss, the scent of her hair, the silk of her skin. He should've been able to stop himself. He knew that it was very unlike him to allow himself this weakness, but there had always been something about Yuffie that just scraped at his nerves and wore at his patience. She had been the only person capable of making him feel protective and annoyed at the same time. And she was right. She wasn't a child anymore, especially with the sounds she was making, and the way her body felt under his fingertips.

Her hands clutched at his shoulders, a couple of the long strands tangling with her fingers. His own hands were moving up her back, slipping underneath the fabric of her shirt and Yuffie did nothing to stop him. Her head fell back and she gasped breathlessly as his lips sought her jaw, her throat, her collarbone. Her fingers sought the buckles of his cloak and deftly undid them, pushing the heavy fabric off and hearing it fall behind him. She shivered in anticipation and worked more buckles on the warm leather, her heart rate increasing when he didn't stop her or draw back muttering about sin and what was best for her.

The leather of his glove slid over her stomach and skimmed her shorts, undoing the button and then the zipper as she looked him in the eyes and her cheeks colored in embarrassment. He paused and made to pull away, but her hand on his wrist stopped him. "Don't stop now," she whispered.

"Do you know what waters we are threading?" Vincent murmured, fingertips running over her stomach lightly. "Have you… done this before?"

Yuffie stared at him and finally shook her head. "But there's no one else I would rather share this with. Even if it's only once," she said honestly. She saw him warring with himself and could already feel her hope dying. "Kiss me, Vincent."

Vincent stared into her eyes. He wanted to touch her more than anything in that moment. But… would he be able to offer her more afterwards? He didn't want to hurt her anymore. Maybe… maybe if they were together, things would settle down and Yuffie would want to move on… without him. He slipped gentle fingers into the waistband of her panties and lower as he leaned in to kiss her. Yuffie arched into him as his fingers slipped inside her, as her body shuddered with the pleasure and the pain of his intrusion.

He swallowed hard as heat engulfed his leather clad hand and couldn't help the shudder of anticipation. It had been so long since the last time he had touched a woman this way. Since… well, he didn't want to dwell on that. Not now, when he had Yuffie in his arms, and her lips pressed to his in a hot kiss. The small moans coming from her throat were setting him on edge, and he could feel sweat beading on his forehead as her hips moved in rhythm with his seeking fingers.

Then she pulled back from his lips and reached for the buckle that held her own shirt before she pulled the purple material over and off. Vincent stared down at her, withdrawing his hands, and found that she was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. Never mind the fact that she was nothing like other women, or that she was far smaller than most. She was perfect.

She reached towards his clothes and Vincent watched her as she pushed away leather, as the scars on his chest and arms became visible. Yuffie sighed sadly, and traced as many as she could in a gentle touch. Then she reached the spot on his chest where the protomateria had rested before Chaos had gone back to the planet. Her lips skimmed over that spot and Vincent held back a shiver as she continued to uncover and inspect. When his pants and boots were gone, it was her turn to stare.

"Leviathan, you're hot," she said with a quirky grin, much like the way she had done before their friendship had suffered because of him. Her shyness and embarrassment were gone in the heat of the moment and the awe of having him nude in front of her. She wasn't afraid of what was to come, or of the fact that maybe Vincent would run away after he'd taken her innocence. She'd get to the problem once it presented itself.

Vincent smiled faintly and drew her into his arms to kiss her gently, laying her down on the bed and kissing every single exposed part of her body. Her breath shook as it left her when long fingered hands drew down her shorts and her panties. Then he parted her thighs and his mouth was there, tender and coaxing her into a pleasurable and feverish state. Until her hands clutched at the sheets and a strangled moan left her lips as her body jerked and shuddered in bliss.

Ruby hued eyes came into her line of vision and she watched him blink at her, his own face a little flushed and desire clear in those usually cool eyes. It didn't fail to surprise her to know that she had put that look in his eyes. She, the loud ninja girl, often called a brat, and annoying. She reached a hand up and behind his neck to bring his lips down to hers, her eyes sliding closed as she felt his body, warm and strong above hers. The taste of her was on his lips, and even though it creeped her out a bit, it wasn't entirely unpleasant.

"Are you sure you wish to continue?" he murmured, pushing away a few silky strands from her damp forehead. In answer, she shifted and wrapped her legs around his waist, watching his eyes go back to that smoldering red as they pressed more intimately. "It will hurt," he said, breathing a little heavy.

Yuffie nodded and felt him begin to ease in, little by little, past discomfort and straight to pain. He kissed her, trying to distract her, his hands wandering and touching specific spots to make her breathing quicken as he finally settled inside her completely. The pain mingled with the pleasure and Yuffie bit her lip, a small cry escaping her as they both waited for her to adjust.

Even as he began to move gently and slowly it hurt, making her muscles clench in an effort to adjust. "Relax," he crooned, his lips moving over her collarbone and one hand caressing her breasts. "The pain should fade."

Yuffie tried to calm her quick breathing and once she was able to relax, found that Vincent was right. She could feel him inside of her, touching every single space and stretching her to the limit. Then he moved and the sensations were anything but painful. Her body felt as if it had been set on fire, from the place where their bodies were one, to the top of her head and the tips of her toes. It felt amazing. She blinked hazily and watched his face as he moved, as felt every sensation as if for the same time too. Time seemed to stop as their eyes met, as her heartbeat increased, as her lips parted to whisper his name. She didn't want it to end. It would be far too painful once it was over and he decided he needed to leave _to think._

Vincent kissed her, watching the resignation in her eyes, even as her face flushed and her body reacted to the pleasure. He wanted to start over. He just… needed to know if she would wait for him to get his act together. He didn't know what to think of the fact that she had offered him her virginity without so much as a second thought. He wanted to be sure that he could make her happy, but he needed time to allow her into his rusted heart. Letting a long sigh escape him as his movements increased, he leaned forward and kissed her tenderly, his heart racing as she answered him so easily, without any doubt.

He could understand now why she had been so angry. He could feel it in her kiss, in the way her body responded to his. She was… in love with him. And maybe in some part he had thought long buried, he had come to return the feeling. Vincent watched her body shimmer, followed the arch of her back as she pressed herself closer to him, and heard his name release in a loud call as her body clenched rhythmically, her fingers digging into his shoulders.

Just the sight of her was enough to bring him, a shuddering breath leaving him as his body surrendered to the feeling and the pleasure, white lights bursting behind his closed eyes. Her arms held him tightly as he fell forward against her, their breathing quick and harsh in the silence of the room.

Yuffie bit back the emotional tears and ran gentle hands through his long, silky hair. "Thank you," she whispered.

Vincent smiled against her throat and moved over to kiss her jaw, her cheek, her lips. This hadn't been the way he had wanted to fix the rift, but there was the beginning of a bridge between them now. He just had to ask her if she would be willing to wait for him. "I will… cherish this night forever," he murmured, kissing her closed eyes, her nose, her lips again.

Yuffie's eyes opened and she graced him with a smile. "I can go back to Wutai now," she said, a little sad.

Vincent pulled back to look at her and couldn't describe the feeling in his chest. She would… leave? "You will come back?"

"I have to help my dad return Wutai back to its splendor. He won't force me to take over, or to marry as is custom, but I did make a promise to help him rebuild and make it all better," said Yuffie quietly, running her hands through his long, thick hair as she had dreamed of doing thousands of times before. He was in her arms now, and she was saying goodbye before he turned and walked away from her first. It would be less painful this way, and hopefully, in time, they would meet again and be friends once more.

Vincent sighed and hugged her to him gently. "I… wish you the best," he said, finding it hard to tell her the words. He would miss her terribly, he realized now, he would miss her so much more after what had just happened between them.

Yuffie wrapped her arms around him and nodded, feeling the tears return as she buried her face against his neck, inhaling him and memorizing his masculine scent. "How about we make the best of tonight, before we return to Edge?" she asked, her hands sliding down the smooth flesh of his back.

"Yes," Vincent whispered, voice deeper as he moved inside her again. "Yes."

………

"I guess this is goodbye," Yuffie murmured, eyeing Vincent as he stood with her outside of Seventh Heaven. They had reported to Reeve about their failure, but suspiciously, the man they had been following had been apprehended the night of the explosion. Looking innocent had never been one of Reeve's best faces. He looked more mischievous than innocent. Still, the commissioner had been happy to see them talking, but a little disappointed to know that Yuffie would be returning to Wutai _without_ Vincent.

"You truly wish to leave?" he asked her quietly.

"I have to," she reminded him. There was a look in his eyes, a look that she wanted to question, but she knew that they weren't ready for. It almost made her tell him she would stay, but things wouldn't work out if she didn't give him the space he needed. The space they both needed. "I do like to keep my promises. Besides, old Godo will have a seizure if he has to handle this on his own."

Vincent nodded once and reached up to run a hand through her hair. He would miss being able to touch her, even though he had only allowed himself to do it for one night. She smiled and slipped into his arms to hug him tightly.

"Thank you," Yuffie whispered.

"For what?"

"For seeing me as more than a child. It was the best gift you could've ever given me."

"You're welcome then," Vincent said lightly. "I also want to thank you."

"Why?"

"For… _loving_ me despite all my flaws," he replied.

Yuffie hummed and buried her face in his cloak. "You'll come visit me, won't you?"

"I will try my best," said Vincent. Yuffie looked up at him, big brown eyes going all glittery. His lips quirked slightly before he pressed a light kiss to her forehead. "Take care of yourself, Yuffie."

Yuffie nodded and stepped back just as Tifa, Cloud, and the children walked out of the back of the bar. She hugged them all, even Cloud, who had looked uncomfortable. "Thank you so much for taking me in and dealing with all my angst," she said to Tifa.

The bartender smiled and nodded. "We're always here for you, Yuffie. If you ever need to come back, we'll be happy to have you."

Yuffie nodded. "Be sure to send me the wedding invitation," she said with a wink, noting the blush on both Tifa and Cloud's faces. She turned to look at Vincent once more and smiled. "You won't go back to the coffin, right?"

All eyes settled on him and Vincent cleared his throat and shook his head. "No. I have people I care about now."

"Good," she said with a bright smile. "See you?"

Vincent nodded. "Soon," he assured her.

With that, Yuffie turned and walked away, a small pack on her back. She only turned once to wave goodbye, but that was the last glimpse Vincent caught of her sweet smile.

………

She missed her friends. She missed Marlene and Denzel's tickle attacks. She missed Reeve's brotherly hugs, and Cid's overprotective cursing. She missed Barret, who puffed up like a marshmallow whenever Marlene made him proud, and she missed political conversations with Nanaki. She even missed Cloud, who was all lovey-dovey with Tifa now. And out of _them_ all, she missed Tifa the most because she had been her sister for so long. But most of all… _most of all_, she missed Vincent, with his silences, and his moody glares, and his tattered cloak. She missed the taste of his lips, the scent of his body, and the way his face looked relaxed in sleep.

Yuffie let out a sigh and watched as the clouded sky began to pour rain; and it was early in the morning. The land that had seen generations and generations of Kisaragi's born was still beautiful. Shinra was no longer breathing down its back, and people were rebuilding still. The tourist trap was being torn down little by little, and the empire she had been born in was taking its place once more. She was proud of her father for keeping his word and making Wutai what it had been.

She stepped back from the window and took in her room, the traditional Wutain decoration, the kimonos that had belonged to her mother, resting in a safe place. She loved her home, but she still felt as if something was missing. She missed being free to roam the continents, to live with Tifa and Cloud, stealing their booze and planning pranks with Denzel while Marlene tried to act disinterested. It had been nearly six months since she had last seen them, and though she had spoken to Tifa on the phone, it wasn't the same like seeing her face to face.

"Gil for your thoughts?" asked someone from the door.

Yuffie's eyes darted over and widened. "Tifa!" she shrieked, running over to give the woman a tight hug. "What are you doing here?"

Tifa stared in amazement, noticing something that had changed on Yuffie in the last few months. "Yuffie… what…?"

"You're the only one here, right?" Yuffie asked anxiously. Her heart wished Tifa would say no, but her mind had already steeled itself to the yes.

"I… uh… no. Everyone else is here. Your father called us to tell us how sad you've been these last few months. He invited us to stay for a couple of days, so we decided to surprise you. I just… wow… I think you're going to get the jump on us with the surprise," said Tifa lightly.

"Is… _he_… here?" Yuffie asked.

Tifa shook her head and Yuffie felt her heart sink, and tears come just as unexpectedly as Tifa had. "He's been working with Reeve all these months. He was on a mission when we left, but we left him a message so that he can catch up to us once he is finished. I think… Yuffie, that we need to tell everyone about… about… you know," she said waving a hand.

Yuffie shook her head. "Not before I tell Vincent. If he even shows up," she muttered, wiping away her tears. All she had usually received from him were brief text messages, letting her know that he was still alive now and then. And though it wasn't as big as a phone call, it was worth something that he was the one who contacted her.

"Exactly how are you going to hide it?" Tifa asked curiously.

"Come with me and we'll think of something," Yuffie said with a smile. If she did accomplish pulling a fast one on Cid, it would be totally worth it. Besides, the less time she thought of Vincent, the better.

………

Shaking out the excess water from his hair, crimson eyes took in the dark room he had just stepped into. If his calculations were correct, this was Yuffie's room. He removed his boots and the bandana wrapped around his forehead and hair before pulling off his cloak as well. It wouldn't do if he left a dripping mess of water all over her room.

He had debated with himself on whether or not to wait until the morning, but his desire to see her after six long months had won out. Since that night, she had been in his every waking dream. Lucrecia was still present in his heart, but not the way she had been before. Now Yuffie had taken over most of his thoughts, but he had given her time to sort out her feelings, to see if she still wanted to be with him now. He would walk away if her mind had changed—it would hurt of course, but if she accepted him, he knew he would be ready to try to make her and himself happy.

Vincent approached the large bed and saw her under the pile of blankets, sleeping peacefully, dark haired splayed over her pillow. He reached out and touched the silky strands before moving on to touch her cheek and to slide his thumb over her cheekbone.

"Vinnie," she said, sighing in contentment, seeking his touch in her sleep.

He felt a small smile come to his face at the knowledge that she had been thinking of him, even in her dreams. She shifted onto her back and pushed the blankets down in her sleep. Vincent watched her quietly, not bothering to avert his eyes at the slope of her breasts as they rose and fell with her every breath. His eyes drifted lower, and he felt his own breath choke on him in shock as he really took her in.

His eyes had never deceived him, but he was hoping that this time they would. He stared at her very pregnant belly and he felt something like terror spread through him. She was pregnant? Was the child his? Would it be normal or would there be repercussions from the experiments he himself had suffered through? Tentatively, he reached a hand over and slid it along the stretched skin, feeling movement on the other side before something pressed up against his hand. It was… kicking?

Vincent looked up and his eyes met with the coffee colored ones he had yearned so much to see. He'd had six long months to think about her and wonder if maybe she had moved on, or if she ever wanted anything truly serious with him. The night they had shared together while on the mission had been one of the most memorable experiences of his life, and even though he had tried not to cling to it, he had found himself thinking about it constantly. "Hello Yuffie," he said quietly. She just stared at him and blinked. "Are you not speaking to me again?"

She shook her head. "I'm just wondering whether you're a dream or not."

"I'm not," Vincent assured her. "You're… pregnant," he said numbly.

Yuffie nodded and smiled slightly, feeling the fluttering of her baby from inside. "You woke him up, and he woke me up."

_A boy. _"Why didn't you tell me when you first found out?" Vincent murmured, fingers still on her stomach as the baby continued to move.

"I didn't want you to come back to me out of obligation. At first I thought I was just being stupid, but I knew that you needed a bit more time. I mean, Tifa nearly waited for Cloud for ten years—since she had been fifteen—and now they're together. Why couldn't I wait a couple of more months?" Yuffie asked, moving his hand to a different part of her stomach where her son was kicking once more.

"Still… you should've told me. I would've been here to support you from the start. Would you have kept this from me if it had taken me much longer to come here?"

Yuffie sighed guiltily. "I don't know," she admitted. "But even if you hadn't come back. I would've loved our baby with all my heart. I at least would have him if I couldn't have you."

Her words made his heart do a funny skip in his chest. "I never meant for this to happen. You are young, with your life ahead of you, and now I have burdened you with a child of mine. Is… is he healthy?" he asked, feeling the guilt and the weight of his sins pressing over him once more.

"Healthier than you and I put together. Don't worry about anything. We're having a healthy, human baby," she reassured him. "And don't ever think that this child is a burden. It's all I may ever have from you," said Yuffie gently. "It's enough for me."

Vincent let out a small sigh of relief at the knowledge that the baby was healthy, but her last words made him realize that a part of Yuffie had already resigned itself to never having anymore from him than his child. He watched her as her dark eyes roamed his face, filled with something he had wanted to see but had resigned himself not to.

"Are you angry that I kept this from you?" she asked quietly.

He shook his head. "Of course I'm not. I'm just… very surprised," he murmured. Beyond surprised he was a little afraid of what having a child entailed. He hadn't meant to give Yuffie this burden, but the child was there and Yuffie didn't seem upset. She was asking him if _he_ was angry when the question should've been the other way around.

"You don't have to be with… with me. But… will you stay and at least be a part of the baby's life?" Yuffie asked him quietly.

She was giving him the option to leave if he wanted to, but Vincent knew that if he did, he would break any trust and any of those innocent and pure feelings she felt for him if he decided to walk out on her and their son now.

"I will stay," Vincent whispered. "With you _and_ our son."

Yuffie smiled and sat up with his help to wrap her arms around him tightly. "I knew you would come around. All we have to do now is break it to Cid and the others. I hope you're ready for an earful," she said with a small giggle. "Oh, and dad will want to know you're the father. I've guarded _that_ secret with my life, but he's getting impatient. You may be sentenced to death for touching me outside of wedlock, but I'm sure we can work something out."

"Sentenced... to death?" he asked vaguely.

Yuffie giggled and shook her head. "I'm just yanking your chain. He'll be all overprotective too, but Godo's a good man. All these things that have gone on these past years have changed him."

Vincent moved back to gaze at her and wondered at what deity had decided to bless him with a woman who loved every single part of him and didn't ask for anything in return but his presence. He felt as if he didn't deserve her, but he knew that he didn't have it in him to be away from her anymore. "Godo did not kick you out?"

She shook her head and moved over on the bed, patting the spot next to her. "He was angry, yes, but he's also happy that he's having a grandson to continue the family name. Though if you want the baby to be Valentine, then I'm okay with that," she said as she watched him strip from his leather ensemble with an admiring sweep.

Vincent slid into the warm bed and pulled the blankets around them both, settling a hand on her stomach once more. "He can have both surnames. Valentine Kisaragi," he offered, feeling something in him relax as Yuffie tucked herself into his arms and let out a long sigh.

"Vincent?"

"Yes?"

"Have you ever regretted the night we spent together?" Yuffie asked him quietly.

"No," he said immediately. "I will need time to… adjust, but I am confident that we can work through that."

Yuffie smiled in the darkness of her room as the rain kept pouring outside. "What made you change your mind about me? Up until Deepground, you still saw me as a clumsy child."

Vincent ran gentle fingers through her hair. "The fact that you could love all of me, even with the many days you kept from talking to me. Those days I came to understand why it hurt you so much that I had been gone. I didn't want to see it before, because you were much too young, but now, now I can see."

"Being together is not going to be easy, is it?" she asked softly.

Vincent let out a sigh. "No. It won't. I am thirty years out of the loop, and you have never had a real relationship, have you?"

Yuffie grunted. "Don't just assume that!"

"You have then? With who?" he asked, his voice betraying that little seed of jealousy that had just bloomed at the thought.

She giggled and rubbed her stomach. "No one. I had a couple of boyfriends a while back, but none of them were ever real. Not like this," she said, linking her fingers with his. "Besides, none of them knocked me up either."

"Might I remind you that you were innocent when you came to me?"

"Not as innocent as you might think," she muttered sleepily.

Vincent frowned into the darkness, but he could hear her quiet giggles. He just smirked to himself and let her have her fun. He would never want to change who she was, how much love for life she had and how much cheer and innocence she could display. Tomorrow would be the start—a new beginning—of a new life for the both of them. He'd done enough mourning and repenting for his sins. It was time for him to move on, and there was no one more perfect than his little ninja. And though he knew things would be less than perfect, he was confident that they would be able to work through it.

……………

The look on Cid's face was priceless, Yuffie thought. But maybe he'd had a heart attack and he had died frozen with that look on his face. "Someone whack him on the back to see if he's alive, please?" she asked.

Barret was the one nearest, and the whack on the back nearly sent Cid to the floor before he caught himself. "Wake up, foo'. She's knocked up, there's nothing much we can do but be happy for her."

"Who… what… fuck…" Was all Cid could articulate at the moment though. "Need a fuckin' cig."

"You can't smoke around the baby now," Shera reminded him.

"Double fuck," Cid muttered as he swallowed hard.

"When did _that_ happen?" Cloud asked, waving a hand towards Yuffie's midsection.

"Approximately six months ago," Yuffie replied, legs swinging over the side of her father's guest in his office, her hands resting on the underside of her still not-too-large stomach. Though through the reading she had done, the belly would grow big enough for her not to even see her own feet anymore.

"Why didn't you tell anyone? Did you feel you could do this on your own?" Nanaki asked in that quiet voice.

Yuffie shook her head. "No. I missed you all so much, but I couldn't tell you all before telling Vincent first. And I couldn't tell Vincent until he was ready to hear it," she said, eyes meeting crimson as he stood next to her, not touching, but certainly close enough to give her comfort. "I really want to know that none of you are angry at me for not telling you."

"… Course we're not," muttered Cid gruffly, getting over his initial shock. "You just gotta warn a man when you're about ta tell him something this big."

"You're all going to be our son's godparents, by the way," Yuffie added as an afterthought, looking to Vincent, who nodded in agreement.

"We'd be happy to be godparents!" Shera said excitedly, walking over to rub her stomach. "Cid, come feel this!" she said excitedly.

Cid's eyes met Vincent's and he cleared his throat. "I'd rather not. I'll just wait for the junior brat to be born before I go anywhere near it."

"Is this how you're going to be when you're parents?" Yuffie asked.

Cid merely shrugged and smirked at Shera, as if they were sharing a secret.

"What?" Tifa asked curiously, also noticing the look on their faces.

"Well... we were going to wait to share da news, but might as well tell you all now that you're here. Reeve missed out on it because he preferred his precious WRO, but he'll know soon enough." Everyone waited patiently for him to continue. "Well..."

"We're having a baby too!" Shera nearly screamed, not able to hold it in any longer. Congratulations broke out for both Shera and Yuffie, though the men were more quiet about it.

Yuffie let out a sigh of relief and nodded at her friends, proud that they hadn't made a big deal out of something that made her happy. And from the moment she had found out about the baby, she had been floating in happiness, despite not having Vincent at her side. There had been a moment of panic and uncontrollable crying at the thought of telling Godo, but her father had held her and promised to be there for her. He had just asked her to keep it quiet for as long as possible, since being unwed and pregnant was definitely frowned upon in Wutai. As the baby grew inside her, and a doctor was brought in to take care of her and to test the child for any abnormalities, Yuffie had fallen deeper in love each day. She had still cried at random moments when she thought of Vincent and how much he was missing on, but at least the baby would have her. Now Shera would share in the blessing, and her baby would have a little friend to hang out with.

"Your kid will probably teach my kid to curse for his first word," muttered Yuffie to Cid.

"Yours will teach mine to steal before he can walk," Cid countered.

"Why don't you all go have some tea in the gardens? I need to talk to my dad about all this too," Yuffie said, swallowing hard. Everyone nodded and shuffled out, but not before Tifa pulled her into another hug and Nanaki rubbed his muzzle against her stomach, making Yuffie giggle and her son jump around a little. Cid stayed behind for a moment and looked at Yuffie as if he was swallowing glass.

"Ya know I care about ya, don't you brat?" he asked quietly, ignoring Vincent for the moment.

Yuffie smiled and nodded. "I Kinda got the feeling now and then."

"I do wish you da best. I mean... I'm happy that you're happy too," the old pilot said, rubbing the back of his head uncomfortably.

Yuffie pulled him into a hug before Cid could protest, but he gave her a firm squeeze and a pat on the stomach before walking out, his ears a little red. Once they were alone, a few tears travelled down Yuffie's cheeks, and she managed a smile when the gunman cleaned them away gently. Then Vincent's hand settled on the protruding bump once more, and Yuffie had never dreamed of seeing such an open and awed look on his face. Her smile faltered slightly though, when Lord Godo stepped into his office and took in the scene.

"I somehow knew that he would be the one," said Godo quietly.

Yuffie slid off the desk and straightened nervously. "Dad…"

"Don't say anything child. I wish to hear him speak," her father said.

Vincent nodded and stood straight and tense as well. "I… forgive me, Lord Godo, for burdening your daughter this way."

"Did you take advantage of her only to leave her saddled with a bastard child?"

"Dad!" Yuffie yelled angrily.

"No," came Vincent's serious reply. "If Yuffie will have me, I will remain by her side from now on."

"Will you marry her?"

Yuffie scowled as they continued to talk as if she wasn't there. "Don't I have a say in this?" she griped.

"No," Godo said flatly.

"We… hardly know each other," Vincent stated.

"You knew her enough to get her pregnant," Godo countered. He turned to Yuffie. "Did he take advantage of you?"

"It was more like me taking advantage of him," Yuffie replied with a smirk. "I don't need him to marry me. Having him in my son's life is enough," she said honestly. Months before, while she waited for him to return from Omega's battle, she wouldn't have thought the same. She would've demanded and cursed him for taking so long, but now she had someone else to think about. Being a soon-to-be mother had changed many things in her.

Godo eyed the taller man silently. "What will you do, Mr. Valentine? Will you just be around for the child, or will you take responsibility for your actions?"

Though she didn't want to hope too much, Yuffie turned to regard Vincent silently too. His eyes met hers, and for the first time ever to see that look directed at her, they were warm. "I don't want to be here just for the child," he said quietly.

Yuffie smiled and looked at her father, who was watching them both silently. Vincent turned to him as well. "I will willingly marry Yuffie, if she will have me. We don't know much about each other in a personal sense, but I do know she has been a great part of my life for years now."

The ninja let out a small breath and turned to her father. Godo's eyes met hers and he gave her a serious look. "Is this what you want? Is he the man you have chosen?"

"Yes," Yuffie said breathlessly.

"Very well," Godo said. "You have my blessing. I just… hope that my grandson is not born out of wedlock," he said before shaking hands with Vincent and stepping out of his office.

Yuffie turned to Vincent and let out a small breath. "I thought he was going to scream… or at least rant a little," she murmured.

Vincent nodded in agreement. "We still have three months to get to know each other before the child comes."

"And what then?" Yuffie asked as they stepped out onto the balcony, a tall cherry blossom tree blowing petals through the air. The sun was out, the sky was blue, and there was no trace of the storm that had fallen the night before.

"You can decide if you want to be my wife," said Vincent.

"You sure you're ready for that? Marriage and a baby are huge steps," Yuffie said with a little shrug.

"You've been dealing with one of those steps for the past six months on your own. It's time for me to… _grow up_ as you so eloquently put it that evening," he said with a slight smile.

Yuffie sighed and knew that there was no avoiding the next question, especially if they were trying to start over. "What about… Lucrecia?"

"Lucrecia saved my life," he said quietly, noticing the petals her hair had caught. She looked more beautiful than he had ever seen her before. The look in her eyes made his chest hurt, because apparently she thought that Lucrecia still held his heart. "But you… you gave me a reason for being. A reason to live. You gave me a new beginning," Vincent stated.

She grinned cheekily. "Will you take advantage of this new beginning? Will you let me in?"

Vincent reached over and cupped her cheek before leaning in to kiss her gently, relishing in her sweet taste and her soft skin. "Completely," he murmured before his lips sealed against hers once more.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

I just can't get enough of VincentYuffie fluff and happily ever afters. I do tend to go OOC sometimes, but I hope it wasn't too bad here. Anyway, did you enjoy? It was about time I wrote some more VinceYuffie fluff, since I'm a sucker for happy endings. Is anyone out there gagging at all the happiness? Hey, I warned you, so I did my part. Thank you very much for reading, and I should have another update for _"Princess of Thieves," _this Friday, since I can't assure you it'll be done sooner.

I'm very sorry I couldn't reply to everyone's reviews, but I do want to thank those of you who took the time to comment. Franbunanza, Tori128, Aveira, les yeux sans visage, MysticSpiritus, Chaotic Angel7, TionneDawnstar, PereRhia, x-daisuki-x, Forever Yours. Always. All of you, thank you for the positive words and I do hope no one was disappointed or bored. I'll see you all around and Tori128, it'll be a little longer for the fic, but already I have many ideas.

I hope everyone has a good weekend!

Joey

P.S. I've got some plugs! Read Aveira's fic, _"Oxygen," _and Tori128's fic, _"Without You," _and, _"Excuse Me, I Love You." _The first two are VincentYuffie, and the last is a CloudTifa, but they're all absolutely great. So if you have time, check them out, you won't be disappointed. See you all soon!


End file.
